


La trappola di Zira

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Alieno abissale [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Sex, Furry, Mpreg, Multi, PWP, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: È tempo per Zira di trovare un compagno e di innescare la sua trappola per ottenerlo.





	1. Cap.1 Eliot

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Curiosità’.  
> Scritta col prompt del 11° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE Astronauta/Entità aliena tentacoli, l'astronauta è molto favorevole al farlo "per curiosità scientifica".

Cap.1 Eliot

 

L’astronauta rientrò all’interno della base spaziale e si staccò il gancio metallico che lo stava tenendo collegato allo sportello, si sedette aspettando che il suo corpo venisse decompresso. Alla fine del procedimento si tolse il casco e riprese fiato.

“Niente, il guasto non è nemmeno fuori” disse. Si massaggiò il collo e uscì all’interno della base, vide le luci tutte spente e corrugò la fronte. < Benissimo! Prima hanno smesso di funzionare i telecomunicatori e adesso qui dentro è anche saltata la luce >. Percorse il corridoio, sentiva una leggera puzza invadergli le narici e batté le palpebre.

“Josh, David, dove siete? Ragazzi?” chiamò. Intravide una luce in fondo al corridoio. “Ragazzi, siete voi? Avete trovato una torcia?”. Vide che la luce si allontanava e si mise a rincorrerla. “Siamo adulti, per l’amor del cielo! Non iniziate anche a fare gli scherzi” si lamentò. La luce zizzagò e lui accelerò, la rincorse, la luce scomparve e il giovane uomo si guardò intorno. “Dai! D’accordo, sono il pivellino, ma non è un motivo per fare così”. Notò che la luce era alle sue spalle, nella direzione da cui era venuto e la seguì fino alla camera di decompressione e la porta metallica si chiuse alle sue spalle.

“Aspetta… non è una torcia…” sussurrò, vedendo la luce più da vicino. Brillava luminescente ed era alla fine di un peduncolo molto lungo, che sembrava proseguire attraverso un buco nell’oblò, che teneva perfettamente sigillato.

Le iridi dell’astronauta divennero liquide e le sue pupille si dilatarono, mentre gli cadeva il casco con un tonfo metallico a terra.

“Sembra così bella” biascicò il giovane, sentendo un calore al bassoventre. “Non ho mai visto niente di simile, andrebbe studiata”. La luce iniziò a muoversi e il giovane non riuscì a controllare il suo corpo, balzò e lo prese in bocca. Cadde carponi, succhiandolo avidamente, dimenando le gambe unite, alzando e abbassando i piedi. Sul peduncolo era agganciato un oggetto allungato che accese tutte le luci e creò una bolla protettiva intorno all’uomo, che succhiava fino ad arrossarsi le labbra, colando saliva.

La sfera abbatté la porta di metallo della base spaziale e portò con sé l’umano, gli fece percorrere un lungo tragitto fino a una gigantesca nave spaziale. L’uomo aveva perso i sensi, ma nell’incoscienza continuava a dibattersi e a succhiare.

 

******

 

“Dove mi trovo? Tu chi sei?” chiese il giovane uomo, rabbrividendo.

“Ti abbiamo ‘pescato’ in una base spaziale destinata alla deriva. Le nostre strumentazioni ci hanno comunicato che sarebbe esplosa ed infatti è successo, pochi minuti fa” disse la giovane donna.

“T-tu…” esalò l’astronauta. Vide che il corpo della giovane era di un blu chiaro, segnato da striature azzurrine e dalla sua testa, tra i morbidi capelli, si alzavano dei peduncoli. “Sei aliena, vero?” domandò.

La giovane gli sorrise e annuì, il giovane notò i seni prosperosi di lei e deglutì rumorosamente.

“S-sei, molto bella… cioè… È una scoperta importantissima. Il mio mondo si chiede da parecchio se esistano altre forme di vita oltre a loro” disse. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dai capezzoli di lei, notò che non aveva peli e le sue cosce sode erano socchiuse. Riusciva a vedere l’inguine di lei, anche lì la pelle era blu striata da linee verdi.

“Io mi chiamo Zira. Tu?” chiese la giovane. Si sedette accanto a lui sulla brandina di metallo su cui il giovane si era ritrovato steso.

< Lei sembra un pesce, però sono stato io a farmi pescare. Ho dei ricordi così confusi, mi sembrava ci fosse una luce > cercò di fare mente locale l’astronauta.

“Eliot. Sentì…”. Iniziò a dire, notò che dei tentacoli erano usciti dalla schiena di lei. Con uno aveva iniziato a masturbarsi, dando vita a gemiti di piacere, con un altro, invece, gli stava accarezzando il membro.

L’astronauta boccheggiò e si alzò seduto, avvertì delle fitte al bassoventre.

“Voi non vi vestite?” gemette, rosso in volto. < Magari questo è anche normale > pensò.

La giovane avvolse un tentacolo su una delle escrescenze ossee sulla spalla sottile.

“Avevo caldo. Tu no?” soffiò.

“S-sì… qui fa parecchio caldo, ma…” biascicò Eliot. I tentacoli di lei aderirono con le ventose alla sua tuta e la fecero a pezzi. Eliot li sentì accarezzarlo e gemette, un forte odore di fragola veniva da una serie di candele sparse per la stanza e, rosso in viso, permise ai tentacoli di spogliarlo.

“I-inizio a credere… sia un sogno” biascicò.

La giovane si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“E se fosse un sogno, tu cosa vorresti?” chiese.

“Vorrei ‘farlo’ per ‘curiosità scientifica’. Insomma, documentarlo una volta tornato sulla Terra” spiegò Eliot.

“Mi piace la curiosità. Sono nata da essa” disse serafica l’aliena. Lo baciò, intrecciando la lingua con la sua, Eliot capovolse le posizioni e la mise sotto di sé. La baciò con foga, mentre con una mano si iniziava ad accarezzare il membro, con l’altra penetrò la giovane. Il tentacolo uscì da lei e tutti i tentacoli della ragazza lo avvolsero delicatamente, accarezzandolo lascivamente.

L’astronauta sentiva l’eccitazione crescere, anche grazie ai sollecitamenti dei tentacoli, la giovane gli mise le mani sui fianchi. Lui continuò a baciarla, finì di prepararla e usò la mano per premerle un seno.

< Tutto questo è praticamente il sogno di ogni adolescente > pensò.

L’astronauta aderì contro di lei, sul ventre molle della giovane leggermente trasparente e la penetrò, Zira lo aiutò a muoversi dentro di lei. Accarezzò le labbra di lui con la punta di un tentacolo, gemeva di piacere e sentiva i versi di lui, rochi e decisi, rimbombare nella stanza metallica.

La candela si era consumata e spenta quando Eliot venne verso di lei.

Zira corrugò la fronte.

< Come immaginavo, il suo sperma candido non potrebbe mai fecondarmi, nemmeno se le uova mi fossero messe da mio fratello > pensò.

Eliot scivolò fuori da lei, ansimando.


	2. Cap.2 Nuora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È tempo per Zira di trovare un compagno e di innescare la sua trappola per ottenerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt del 11° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE F/M/M Indovina chi viene a cena?.

Cap.2 Nuora

“È stato fantast…”. Iniziò a dire Eliot, con il fiato corto.

Zira fece uscire il peduncolo dalla sua fronte, Eliot s’irrigidì, fissandolo e socchiuse le labbra. Zira gli mise un tentacolo in bocca e lui iniziò avidamente a succhiare, Zira lo fece stendere sul lettino a faccia in giù e gli fece aprire le gambe.

“È già eccitato dal mio corpo, non può impedirselo. Perciò possiamo farlo anche in futuro” spiegò atona.

“Sì, sorella mia. Adesso tocca a me, vero?” chiese Durkam, uscendo da dentro l’armadio socchiuso.

“Sì” disse Zira. Durkam fece uscire il suo peduncolo e lo allungò, Zira ritirò la sua luce ed Eliot fissò la nuova con sguardo rapito.

< La sua non solo è molto potente, ma è anche capace di allungarla per metri e metri > pensò la sorella.

Durkam penetrò con un colpo secco Eliot che gemette, il lettino tremava alle spinte vigorose di Durkam.

Zira guardava, i movimenti mascolini di Durkam la eccitavano, ogni fremito dei peduncoli sulla sua testa la facevano rabbrividire. Abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise, Eliot era completamente avviluppato dai tentacoli di Durkam e si dibatteva, andavano incontro alle spinte di Durkam e fissa in estasi la luce. Tentava di afferrarla tra le labbra, già intento a succhiare.

Durkam gliela fece mettere in bocca, aveva tolto da essa lo strumento meccanico. Venne dentro di lui, invadendolo col suo sperma bluastro, che iniziò a circolare all’interno del corpo del giovane, scuotendolo. Il suo dna iniziò a cambiare, la sua pelle divenne azzurrina, il suo addome divenne rigonfio e semitrasparente.

Zira applaudì facendo scontrare due tentacoli.

“Mi piacerebbe tanto fargli conoscere la mamma” sussurrò.

Durkam uscì dal giovane e lo lasciò a dibattersi e a succhiare sul lettino di metallo.

“Sì, Eliot sarà una mogliettina fantastica per noi due, mia signora. Sarebbe carino farle conoscere la principessa di nostro padre” rispose.

Eliot mugugnava di piacere, i glutei ancora sporti, il bacino che si alzava su e giù e il desiderio che lo scuoteva. Durkam lo liberò dai tentacoli, in modo che sbattesse rumorosamente contro il lettino, eccitato, i suoi mugolii erano in parte soffocati dal peduncolo luminoso che era intento a succhiare.

Durkam ghignò.

“Me lo vedo: “Sai, mamma, indovina chi viene a cena?”” sussurrò.

“Sì, qualcuno che viene dal tuo mondo. Finalmente avrà qualcuno con cui parlare” rispose Zira.

Durkam appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.

“Conoscendo mamma ci chiederà se sono entrambi sul menù”. Entrambi i gemelli scoppiarono a ridere.


End file.
